The New Oportunity The New Love
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Es mi primer fanfic que no es de South Park.. ¿Que pasaria?... Si tuvieras una nueva oportunidad de estar con el amor de tu vida a quien lastimaste enormemente... Eso lo averiguara Erik, al despertar y reunirse con su amor... Saben que su opinion es importantiiisima... ¡Reviews Hermosas!


Yo nunca le dije que lo hiciera. Nunca… Cuando la moneda comenzo a perforar el craneo de Shaw, no me percate de que el estuviera sosteniendo su mente… O tal vez si lo hice pero lo ignore. Ignore su dolor, ignore sus alaridos de dolor… Lo ignore a el… Le di la espalda.

_-¡Jean! ¡Yo puedo ayudarte! ¡¿No te das cuenta?!_

_-¡Para!_

_-¡Abre los ojos! ¡Mataste al hombre que amabas porque no pudiste controlarte!_

_-¡Ya basta!¡Sal de mi cabeza!_

_Entonces el tiempo se detuvo para mi. Pasaron frente a mis ojos todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, el ajedrez, nuestras platicas, las salidas, los reclutamientos… Absolutamente todo.. Pero cuando vi esa dolorosa sonrisa… Mi corazon degradado casi se detiene…_

_-¡Charles!_

_Un estallido, un grito… Una sonrisa… Una lagrima…_

_Contemple frente a mi, como Charles, mi mejor amigo… Mi hermano, mi confidente, mi compañero… Mi amor… Moria frente a mi… Frente a mi…_

¿Qué pasa?

¿Dónde estoy?

Eran muchas las preguntas que se formulaban en mi cabeza, muchas dudas, incertidumbres preocupaciones… Muchas cosas.

De pronto ya no estaba en aquella casa abandonada, perteneciente a los Grey, ahora estaba acostado, frente a un elegante techo forrado de lustrosa caoba pulida, envuelto en sabanas suaves como la seda, marfileñas y acogedoras. Ya no me sentia cansado. No. Estaba ansioso por ponerme de pie. Pero habia algo que me lo impedia. Una calidez sedosa y desconocida que envolvia por completo mi ser. Escuche mi corazon retumbante, y con el un suave sonido acompazado que acariciaba mi pecho.

Finalmente me di cuenta que tenia a el gran y secreto amor conmigo, compartiendo mi dulce lecho.

Me maraville, y no, no porque ambos tuvieramos 23 años de nuevo, sino por el hecho, de que tenia al Charles Xavier desnudo, pequeño, fragil y sonriente a mi lado.

Habia sido una pesadilla… Una terrible pesadilla.

O tal vez no…

Fuera lo que fuera, no lo iba a dejar ir… Nunca mas… Habia vivido con el hecho de que yo deje a Charles invalido tratando de salvar mi patetica vida. No. No podria vivir un solo minuto mas, desde que presencie la fatidica y terrible muerte de mi amigo tratando de ayudar a esa temible mutante que poseia una mente tan poderosa que acabaria con el mundo entero si se lo propusiera.

Olfatee su cabello, castaño, lacio y suave… Reconoci aquella dulce y delicada fragancia que despedia. Sonrei al escuchar como roncaba ligeramente.

Con mi joven, renovada y nueva (o antigua) mano, recorri de forma suave su palido brazo. Se estremecio ante mi caricia.

-Hola Erik…-Me saludo adormilado con una gran sonrisa. Acaricio mi rostro y me miro con esos enormes y hermosos ojos azules, resplandecientes como el mar.

-Hola Charles…-Le sonrei, tan dulce como pude. Al parecer no muy a menudo lo hacia, pues abrio mucho los ojos y con su mano, recorrio la comisura de mis labios. Me sonrio tiernamente cuando termino de dibujar esa linea imaginaria que el guiaba con su dedo indice.

-¿Estas bien?...-Me pregunto.

-Nunca habia estado mejor.

-Me alegra tanto amigo y querido mio…

Le bese en la frente y rio de una viva y alegre forma, de aquella de la que el solo era capaz de hacerlo.

-Adoro tu risa Charles…

-Adoro tu presencia Erik…

Solte una carcajada y el me envolvio con los brazos.

Sentia su cuerpo, calido y sedoso contra el mio, y se amoldaba de tal forma que parecia que este hubiera sido creado unicamente para poder encajar con el maravilloso ser de ojos azules que me daba todo con solo respirar.

-¿Que haremos hoy?

-Hoy iremos por ese chico... Alex Summers...

-¿Tenemos que ir?

-Si, Erik, tenemos que...

-¿Porque?

-Porque ese chico esta en un lugar para nada agradable para un ser humano, y no merece estar recluido ahi..

-¿Recluido?

-Ya veras a lo que me refiero... Pero por ahora... Tenemos que levantarnos...

Solte un sonoro y cosiderable gruñido cuando senti como se separaba de mi, y me invadia una terrible y helada soledad. Senti escalofrios. Al parecer lo noto pues se devolvio y me abrazo tiernamente.

-¡Oh mi pequeño Charles!

El rio de nuevo fascinandome con ese exquisito sonido, y le di un beso en la frente.

-Venga ya... Arriba...

No me quedo de otra que salir de la cama, pero mi equilibrio casi me traiciona cuando me quede mudo al verle desnudo. Mi memoria no alcanzaba a encontrar ese maravilloso recuerdo en el pasado, y ahora lo tenia en carne y hueso frente mi.

El se quedo mirandome, y se sonrojo... Con su pequeña mano acaricio mi pecho desnudo, y sus ojos brillaron de un modo peculiar...

-Eres hermoso Erik...

Eso me sento como una patada en el estomago... ¡¿Que?!

-Bromeas ¿Cierto?

-Para nada bromeo...

-¿Y que tu no te has visto?

-¿Eh?

-Tu _**si**_ que eres perfecto Xavier...

Me abrazo de nuevo, y me dijo al oido una frase que casi me hizo llorar de alegria..

'-Te amo Erik...'

**Bien hasta aqui la dejo, es mi primer fic que no es de South Park, y espero que os guste. Hace poco vi la elicula, y ni hacia en el mundo que existieran fics de ellos dos, pero me maraville cuando ¡Oh sorpresa! Si hay... Y bastantes... Que wey, pero x. Como sabran ya, su opinion es muy importante, dejen reviews, pliiis :'D...**

**Atte. Bella Z.**

**Alias: Isabella212209**


End file.
